The Elemental Virus
by Inky Pie
Summary: When Twilight is going to Rainbow Dash's house with her, RD falls out of the sky! Even though they survive, the other elements of harmony seem to be getting sick! As each day goes by, they start to lose their color, like when Discord was taking over! We all know that Discord is good now, so what could it be? First Fanfic, so please read! Reviews, supporters, and big sis welcome.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest, used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger, brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for the kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night! Reluctantly, the elder sister used the most powerful magic known to pony kind, the elements of harmony! Using the magic of the elements of harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently into the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility, for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. _

_Only one pony took heed of the myths and legends, and her name was Twilight Sparkle. She was a fine unicorn mare, with a lavender coat and a purple mane, with a single pink line running down the middle. She had a cutie mark of a fuchsia six-pointed star, with 5 smaller white versions surrounding it. As the pupil of Princess Celestia, she tried to warn her of the return of Nightmare Moon. Instead of what she expected, Twilight received an order to go to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. The princess also told her to make some friends, something Twilight didn't really care about. At Ponyville, she meets and subconsciously makes friends out of 5 ponies, by the names of Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy (otherwise the 5 bearers of the Elements of Harmony). When Nightmare Moon returns, she works with her new friends to save Equestria from eternal night! When Twilight realizes what her friends would do for her, she willingly takes the Princesses instruction of studying friendship in Ponyville alongside her new friends. It's been a long time since that day, and now Twilight is an alicorn princess, living with her friends in Ponyville. _

"Hey Twilight, just jump, flap, and stay calm. Just keep flapping once you're in the air!" "It's not as easy as it looks Rainbow!" "Of course it is, I do it all the time!" "Because you're a Pegasus!" "And you're an Alicorn!" As Twilight was trying to fly to her friend's castle/tower, Rainbow Dash was trying to help Twilight to not fall to the land below. After a few minutes of flapping, Twilight finally got to Rainbow dash's tower. "And this, is my awesome-"Suddenly, Rainbow started to fall to the land below. "RAINBOW!" Twilight flew with a new burst of life, and chased after her falling friend. Even with her newly found speed, Twilight wasn't fast enough to catch Rainbow Dash. Luckily, when Applejack's barn came into view, the Apple family saw the two quickly descending ponies and gathered around to catch them. When all seemed at loss, Twilight saw the Apple family preparing to catch the two. A wave of relief flooded Twilight's mind and she stopped flapping and let loose.

Rainbow's POV

Ugh, I've never felt such pain in my head. I mean, this is worse than when I broke my wing! So uncool. All I remember is when I finally helped Twi come to my _awesome_ house, then, blank! Anyways, I hope I don't have to go to the hospital because I already finished the Daring Do series! I won't have anything to do! Then I'll be bored out of my mind, and believe me, _that_ is not cool. I hope Twilight's okay, because she might have trouble flying down to Ponyville. I wonder why I feel so tired? Eh, I'll ask Twi later.

**A/N: Hey readers, hope you liked my very first chapter on fanfiction! Sorry if you guys don't like it if it's a little boring in the beginning, but I didn't have another way to start it, so yeah, hope you guys liked it. Reviews will be appreciated! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I promise it will get interesting. Plus, I don't own My Little Pony! Lauren Fraust and Hasbro do.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter to Princess Celestia

Twilight's POV

_Flashback_

"_And this is my awe-""RAINBOW!"_

_End of Flashback_

'I can't find anything in my library based on what happened to Rainbow Dash's sudden fall, so maybe it _was_ that Rainbow was just sick… no, she would've told me if she wasn't feeling well, real or not. So what could it-'

"Twilight, we need yer help, Fluttershy ain't waking up! We tried everything, but notin' is working!" "What are you talking about, Applejack? You need to be more specific!"

"Me an Rarity were helpin Fluttershy with her critters, and then she fainted! An no matter what we tried, she won't wake up, just like Rainbow Dash!"

"Where's Rarity and Fluttershy, Applejack?" "She's at Rarity's boutique!" "Ok, let's go!"

We started galloping across town trying to make it to Rarity's boutique before anything else happened to Fluttershy, so I could diagnose what was happening to my friends!

'Seriously, what is going on? It seems like the Elements are going down one by one!'

"There you are, darling, we need to help Fluttershy before anything else happens to her!"

"Of course, Rarity. Anyways, where is she?"

"She's on my bed, where else?" "Oh, right, sorry."

"Twilight, there's no time for apologizing! Help Fluttershy!"

'Yeesh, don't need to get dramatic, Rarity. Hmm, Fluttershy's coat looks a little, duller then I remember.'

"Her coat seems a little faded, don't you think?"

"Er, Twilight, if you think her's is discolored, you should go see Rainbow Dash. She ain't doin so well."

"Why, what's happening to her?"

"Every night, we all wake up to a scream coming from Rainbow Dash's room. When we go to see how she's doin, she's caked in sweat, yet she won't wake up from her nightmare I suppose."

"What about her coat?"

"She's as grey as the ashes in a fresh wild fire. Something's happenin Twilight, and sooner or later, it'll come for us."

Back at Twilight's Library

"Spike, write this down for Princess Celestia, we need her help to figure out how to heal Rainbow and Fluttershy from this disaster."

"Got it, Twilight!"

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know that ever since I got turned into a princess, I haven't been able to write to you as much as I did before. But, Princess, I need your help more than ever before. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both have cases of falling out of the sky while doing something important. It is to my greatest concern that they have an unknown illness that I can't find in any of the books I've read. I wish for your immediate response on how to help my friends. Also, for each day that they have been sick, there coats and manes have been starting to lose their color, and Rainbow seems to have terrible nightmares and won't wake up, no matter what everyone tries to do."_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

"Got that, Spike?"

"Yeah, but are you sure there not just sick with like, the feather flu? It could-"

"Spike, just send it already!"

"Ok, ok, yeesh."

5 minutes later…

"_My Dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_I wish to see you tomorrow morning at the castle to discuss certain matters, and your friend's illnesses, for it seems that they have an ancient disease that cannot be cured easily. We will go deeper into this tomorrow morning with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and your brother as well. Do not speak of the meeting to anyone except your friends, for the antidote might just be something sacred and only known to Canterlot royalty. Have a good night's rest, for you have will have a long day tomorrow."_

_ Princess Celestia._


	3. What to Expect

A/N: Ok. Hi, people who read worthless things like this on Fan-Fiction! I'd like to tell you that, _maybe_ I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I have a reason why I'm doing this. Part of is that I wanted to wait for a while to see if anybody would react to see if anybody actually _cared_ for this story at all. And obviously, nothing happened. The other part was that when I started writing this, I was in spring break I believe, and I never had time to actually write anything. Plus, I go to a program called Summer-bridge in the summer, and, that means homework during the summer. Lame, right? So anyways, this story is going to probably going to be on a hiatus for a while, until I get some inspiration to write something. If you want to know how this started, I actually have dreams like this and when I sit down to write it, almost all of it starts leaving my head, leaving me without any ideas to make it interesting. I've noticed that my writing is really, really bad compared to stories I've read. Anyways, I think that I might be posting song lyrics (while giving credit to the author), and maybe making one shots, instead of making whole stories. If the one shots are good enough, I might continue them, as stories. Maybe. You guys out there have to _tell _me you want a continuation. One review or PM will be enough, kay? It really feels good when people review, even though it's just a question. I hope that you understand. Oh, and I'll be putting links in the author's note at the bottom for the songs. If you like them, you can listen to them on YouTube! These songs will be songs I happen to look at while I'm watching things on YouTube. Anyways, bye-bye!


End file.
